


Snow Dance

by Aladayle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arcosian History, F/M, Fortune Telling, Madeup History, Mild Blood, Noble Marriage, Royal Court, Tarot, Theater I Guess, Unintentional Pirate Joke, on stage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladayle/pseuds/Aladayle
Summary: An AU of Regalia where the Reader's marriage to Winter happens before her involvement with Cooler. The proposal went the same as in Regalia, however, along with Perma's involvement.The elderly Lord Winter is not only the most politically powerful non-royal on Arcos, but also the kind of husband you always dreamed of. Though becoming his wife comes with its own set of problems; your new husband is more than happy to teach you to deal with them. From potentially ruinous flirtations to deflect, to assassination attempts to be stopped, to scheming nobles to deal with, to important friendships to be cultivated, you will learn to deal with them all.You are not the helpless, naive saiyan many would think you to be.You are Lady Winter, and are determined to be a force to be reckoned with.





	1. Blessings Of The King, Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Winter seemed popular so I decided to make something for you all to indulge yourselves with, along with all that courtly stuff. :p
> 
> Spoiler warning, he's not dying in 4 months this time.

### Blessings Of The King, Pt. 1

You would accept his hand in marriage, Cold had said. You would do so happily, and show no signs of hesitation. 

And this order, you had obeyed. 

He wanted Lord Winter looked after. Cared for. Kept steady, considering that he had just lost his daughter to treason. That, he had added later, was your job. 

Why he had decided to choose you of all people for this--you, an assassin!--remained a mystery, but still, Winter would be your husband. 

* * *

"This is unnecessary," you said. 

"No, it is completely necessary." Winter chuckled, and gestured to the servant helping you dressed. "You're my wife, and you have to dress a certain way. Else they'll think I'm mistreating you." 

"I highly doubt the absence of some jewelry will have them thinking you beat me," you replied. 

"That's not the sort of mistreatment he means, my lady." The servant slipped a jeweled headband onto your head and brushed your hair up and over it. "If you do not look the part, there will still be gossip. It is already said that you married his lordship for his money, and he would prefer not to add that he denies you luxury as a result of believing such things. Or, that he keeps you plain to remind you of your place. Gossip would proceed to mistreatment from there." 

"Fools will gossip anyway," you protested, "Why worry about people thinking you are treating me roughly?" 

"It's a slippery slope, my dear." Winter said, "It may well proceed to talk of your deserving it, and that is a headache I don't wish to deal with. 'No, my wife does not deserve that, and I'm not doing it anyway. Who told you this?' And aside from that--how can I brag of having the most beautiful wife on Arcos next to the Queen if she does not look it?" 

"But again, why worry?" 

"I prefer to avoid provoking certain kinds of gossip," Winter replied, "Let them say that I overindulge my young wife, but let it not be said that I deny her the perks of her station due to some ill feeling." 

There was a moment of relative silence as the servant finished buttoning your gown, and then you spoke again once she had left the room. 

"You really are spoiling me too much." you said, checking your glittery reflection in the mirror. "Look at me, I'm covered in a fortune." 

"If you are really so concerned with it," Winter replied with a little grin, "Then I suppose you could bestow _your_ fortune on me later." 

* * *

It was to be your first public appearance with him, and to say the least, you were nervous. Prepared to the extreme, of course, but still nervous. No amount of study could ever really fill in for experience, and this evening would be a test of all that Winter had tried to acquaint you with in regards to courtly manners. 

You walked into the conference beside Lord Winter, who himself remained in his hoverchair. You'd been speaking to him on what was to be discussed that evening regarding the PTO, and the conversation had stopped for several minutes before he spoke up once again. 

"My goal for tonight is to have a single regret." 

"And what is that?" you asked. 

"That I'll be unable to dance with you." 

"Are you expecting much nonsense tonight to want that as your only regret?" 

"This is an evening with the lords and ladies of Arcos. None like this game, you know, this careful dance with others who may or may not be plotting against you. This one or that could have a mind to ruining you, this lord may want you out on treason so he can grab your lands...it is all one big cavalcade of the worst torment since my days in the war. At least when my leg was injured the only falsehoods I had to deal with were those of the doctor pretending that everything was okay." 

"You would rather nearly lose a leg than be at a gala evening?" 

"Vastly. I can cut off a leg with ease, I cannot so easily cut off the annoyance here tonight." 

"You could, but..." 

"But society frowns upon that, my dear. We will be home soon enough." 

As you entered the crowd with him, you reveled in that word. Home. You had a real home now; no matter what had been done to get you to this point, there was still the elimination of that fear to be happy about. 

A childish thing, perhaps. But it was more than you could safely count on in a very long time, and gratitude-- 

"Lord Winter, what a pleasure to see you." 

King Cold swanned into view, flanked by two silent guards--and despite being mostly unadorned with finery, radiated every bit of power his title held. 

"And a pleasure to see you too, your highness." Winter inclined his head, and you gave the bow he was unable to. 

"I am glad to see that both of you made it here in time," Cold said, "I was half-worried that there would be some trouble, considering your health." 

"Regardless of my health, I tend to my duties. If I may ask, ow are you and the Queen faring?" 

"Well enough. She is in her element here." 

The Queen was in attendance, then. You looked up with a little trepidation. Would she seek you out in all this crowd? 

"And what of you and Lady Winter?" 

Your attention snapped back to Cold, and when Winter stayed quiet you realized he intended for you to answer. 

"I am--endeavoring to learn, your highness. This is all so dazzling, you know, and I am quite new to it." 

"You sound more like a lady all the time," he replied. "I'm going to see the two of you later regarding something we need to discuss. Two hours, maybe two and a half from now, if that works for the two of you." 

"We would make time, even if it didn't," Winter said, "Thank you for letting us know beforehand." 

And then Cold turned to leave, and you breathed a sigh of relief. 

Winter's goal for the evening was to have that one regret. 

Your own at the present was to avoid the Queen.


	2. Blessings Of The King, Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki talks with Cold; and later, Cold speaks to you and Winter.

### Blessings of the King, Pt. 2

*Yuki* 

No one knew of what there was between her and the saiyan, that much Yuki was sure of. 

Why, then, Cold had separated them and wed her to the old fossil was a mystery. Perhaps he suspected? One did not have to know to suspect, after all. He may have had spies who told him of her 'punishment' of the thief who had attempted to steal from her those years ago. 

And what had he said to her? The saiyan hardly moved away from the old man's side, and seemed to study the face of anyone who came too close to the two of them. 

A skill that _she_ had paid for. 

She continued to watch from her seat, taking in wine as she did so, nibbling at various dainties offered her by the waiting servants. So consumed by her thoughts was Yuki, that she failed to notice the sudden shadow over her. 

"My dear," came Cold's voice, "Are you unwell?" 

Yuki forced a smile, and looked up at him. "No, simply enjoying the sights." 

"I need you working the room," he replied, "You can enjoy the sights as you do that, you know. You've not spoken to Lord Winter once, and I would hate him to think we gave him the snub." 

"But you already spoke to him; I saw you." 

"Do you have some problem with him, is that it? What did he do that so displeased you?" 

Yuki sipped at her glass of wine for a moment before answering in a low voice. "He brings a monkey into this court, and you ask why I am upset?" 

"Might I remind you that I arranged that union for his safety? Saiyans are strong, and this one is gifted in many ways." 

"Yes, including title, now. She is called Lady Winter, now, and you think there is nothing wrong with that?" 

"The old man needs company. He lost his daughter to treason, and this--" 

"Cold, what if she gives him children? Would you really have half-mammalian children styling themselves as lords or ladies of Arcos?" 

"If they are Arcosian-presenting, yes." 

Yuki had to stop her jaw from dropping. 

"You are short-sighted, my dear," Cold replied, "I need loyalty in this time, and when you need loyalty, you will make decisions that you would not normally make. You will give concessions, where before you would not have." 

"But what does she bring to the crown? She has no wealth, no good breeding, nothing worth having." 

"She comes of poverty," Cold replied, "Which is to our advantage." 

"How do you know she will not turn traitor, as Perma did? How do you know she will not--" 

"I've no intention of sharing all my secrets, least of all with you." 

"My love--" 

"Do not 'my love' me," Cold said curtly. 

Yuki went silent. Cold's attention passed, and he soon left. 

But her anger did not. 

* * *

*You* 

The time passed, and you were reminded to do some research later, to better remember all of the noble names you were being fed. This lord and that lady, this alliance to be kept in mind, and those flighty sons that needed to have eyes kept on them. 

Then you were approached by some messenger; you and Winter were summoned to meet with Cold. 

"There is nothing to fear," Winter said. 

"I am not afraid," you replied. 

You were lead into the room where Cold sat, and you were given a seat across the table from him. Winter's chair moved into an empty space beside you. 

"Your majesty," you said, bowing before you took your seat. 

"I'm glad to see you have learned well," Cold said, looking with a half-smile at you. "Winter must be doing an excellent job with your lessons." 

"He keeps me busy, majesty," you replied, "I believe I've learned more since I married him than I did at any point before that. I'd like to think that I've learned my lessons well, but I know I have far to go." 

Cold nodded, and struck into a new topic. "What I wanted to speak to you--the two of you--is Perma." 

Winter looked aside. 

"Any father would hate to discuss this, but we still have to do it regardless. She has grabbed the loyalty of a number of smaller families." 

"Which ones?" Winter asked. 

Cold produced a datapad, and handed it over. 

"I thought the Dawnings were loyal to the crown. And the--Radia, Vividus, and these others...what do they hope to gain from all of this?" 

"Gifts from a Queen," you said, "What else has she gotten? You wouldn't call us in over a few no-named traitors." 

"She has a ship," Cold replied, "One of those like I travel in, one I thought had been destroyed after its decommissioning. It's capable of providing bed and board for a sizable army. Arcos itself has nothing to fear from that due to the presence of my sons and I, but the outliers might fall victim." 

"And outliers could be vulnerable to...bargaining, also." 

"What I actually need from you, Lord Winter," Cold went on, "Is help in persuading some of the smaller families local to you towards my cause. I could visit them myself, but I'm intimidating, and they likely fear me. You, on the other hand--you're amiable, kindly. They like you." 

"I am happy to help the crown," Winter said, "But that surely cannot be all you require." 

"I would also like Perma drawn out, as much as possible. I knew her when we were both far younger, and I know she is...easy to provoke." 

"My lord," Winter said quietly, "You want her recaptured, then." 

"She attempted to have me killed, Winter. What else would you have me do?" 

Shifting. 

You offered Winter your hand, and he squeezed it as hard as a man of his age could. 

"I realize you do not wish to contribute to your own daughter's demise," Cold replied, "No parent wants to be put in that position. But she--" 

"--treason, I know." Winter shook his head, "Please forgive me if I'm at all melancholy, your majesty." 

Cold nodded. 

"You know what they say?" he asked, looking at the two of you, "The best way to ease a hurt made by loss is to open your heart again."


	3. Blessings Of The King, Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run into Yuki, and discuss the idea of children with Winter once you're back at home.

### Blessings Of The King, Pt. 3

*Yuki* 

I could feel Cold's eyes on me when I finally approached the two of them, Winter and (y/n), and I hated him for it. Did he think I had no civility? 

It was enraging. Granted, I want him dead, but so do many other people, Frieza included. Why should he treat me like this when he doesn't do the same to Frieza? 

I took a deep breath. I saw (y/n) go pale when she noticed me; she bowed regardless of this fear. 

"Your majesty," (y/n) said, "It's a pleasure to see you." 

"And you as well," I replied, before turning to Lord Winter, "I hope you are both well tonight?" 

"Better than I have been in a long time," Winter said. "My lady has seen to that." 

"I am glad my husband's choice has worked out so well for you, then." 

"She has been nothing if not accommodating. Now if she can remain that way after my children, I will have truly made an ally." 

"Children?" The idea of his giving her one was bad enough, but multiple? Perhaps it was due to his age, I thought. He would want to have as many as possible. Then something else occurred to me. "I'm sorry that you have had to give up on your daughter." 

"I have never given up on my daughter," Winter replied evenly, "I still hope for some resolution, before the end." 

I studied his face for a few moments. He looked sad, certainly, but... 

...well, he had always done his duty. 

"Would you permit me to dance with your lady?" I asked after an awkward silence. 

Winter nodded his approval, and then I turned to (y/n), who offered me her hand--which I took, quickly. Away we went to the dance floor, and to a background of violins, we danced. 

And I whispered. 

"Accommodating, yes. How much, I wonder?" 

She kept her eyes on me, and whispered back. "I do my duty as his wife, your majesty." 

"Such a pity to waste a pretty face on someone so old, don't you think? At least my husband is young and fit." 

"His lordship is very kind," (y/n) said in a soft voice. 

"That may be so, but I did not hire you to spawn children for some wrinkled old man. I hired you to do as I commanded." 

"What was I meant to do when his highness demanded this of me? Refuse?" 

"You could have done any number of things. Now I will be lucky if I get any time with you at all." 

The song ended, and I didn't let (y/n) go right away. 

"Never forget," I said in my final whisper, "That it is I in this court who first showed you kindness." 

* * *

*Winter* 

My wife returned to me with a pale face, and soon after, we left for the comfort of home. It was not until we were alone, in our bedroom, that she finally spoke up about it--and only then, when I asked if the Queen had said something to scare her. 

She was undressing me, and paused as she helped me get my pants off, then looked directly at me and said, "She does not like the idea of this union, and said...quite a bit on that head." 

"I wonder why she so disapproves, when the King arranged the whole thing." 

"I've no idea." (Y/n) went to fetch my bedclothes, and spoke from across the room. "I thought she would be happy, myself. Maybe it's because I'm not one of you." 

"She does come from a traditional family, but then, so does the King...really, my dear, you should stop worrying about these things. You are married to a Lord, there are enough things to worry about already." 

"I suppose you're right," she replied. After helping me into my bedclothes, she reached down and played with the waistband on the pants. "But let us forget about talk of the Queen and worries." 

"Yes, let's talk about something more pleasant. Perhaps practicing for making those heirs you are meant to give me." 

I tried to put the idea of Perma aside. She had chosen her way, and had told me as much. She was beyond my way of thinking now, and beyond my saving. 

She could no longer be my heir. 

"My people are not fertile right now," (y/n) said, "And in fact, we are only fertile for one month out of the year, July, but I believe practice would make both of us happy, don't you think?" 

"Us, but perhaps not my doctors." 

I watched (y/n) undress, and as she stood naked before me--I could not find it in myself to care about the doctors. To hell with them, if they couldn't see why I would risk heart trouble to get at a woman like this. 

She was mounting me inside of a minute, and for the next several hours, I did my best to forget my worries. 

Sex is a much better cure for stress than liquor. I learned that long ago. 

* * *

*You* 

You lay awake, while Winter slept, and held your hand over your belly. 

The idea of children was still foreign to you. During your training--both kinds, from your mentor and from the Assassins' Guild of Arcos--you had no trouble getting the idea that children were not permitted to you. Why would anyone in your position have them, anyway? They would serve no purpose but to be used against you, and that was no life for any child. 

But now... 

...now it was your job to do so. 

Cold had said it, before the wedding. "Give him as many heirs as your little body can handle before he gives out." 

And you'd asked if he expected Winter to die soon. 

"Yes and no," he had replied, "He's in good health, but he's nearing his thousandth birthday, and he could die in twenty years, or at any time now. His daughter may succeed, he may succumb to old age, it may be anything. Exaggerations aside, I expect to see at least two Arcosian-presenting children from you before he does go. I don't care if you have to do it artificially, just be sure you come away from this July pregnant, at bare minimum." 

"Yes, your highness." 

"I don't doubt that the look will suit you." He'd given a smile, and then left. 

You gave Winter's sleeping form a smile, and nodded off shortly afterwards.


	4. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perma has a confusing and somewhat painful chat with a fortuneteller.

### The Other Side

*Perma* 

The monkey will do a better job disgracing my house than I ever will. 

It was a strange thought, but one that occurred nonetheless. For all the harm I have done to house Winter's reputation, allowing a mammal to spread her legs and spit out its heirs would have my family's ancestors turning in their icy graves. 

If only they knew the full of what was happening. 

I should have stayed, I told myself, I should have done more--but how much more _could_ I do there on Arcos, with spies around every corner and the King and Queen lurking everywhere? 

I must be patient. I _must_. 

The ship I...acquired...has proven more than adequate for housing my current forces, although the design is more than conspicuous. But that doesn't much matter in the end--I am having its parts and panels and such consistently repaired and replaced. The domed window on the top was removed, and the rest of the ship's exterior found itself with a fresh new dark blue coat. It will do until further modifications can be made. 

But that matters little if we can't develop a cloaking device of some sort, as its device is defunct. I've been trying to arrange the situation so that I can meet with a manufacturer, and thankfully, I have such a meeting set for today. 

I told the soldiers to guard the ship, and left it in a uniform similar to theirs, with the addition of a cloak and hood to cover the biogem on my head. 

I would just have to get through the market first, and stop at the first inn just past the second street. Easier said than done, however, with the apparent crowd. 

"Fish!" someone called out, "Fresh fish from the harbor!" 

"Silk from the south!" 

I could have been dancing still in silk. Whispering in the King's ear, for all the good it would do me. But that would have required becoming one of his kept women, and no Winter has ever sunk that low. 

Until the mammal. It was infuriating and brilliant all at once. 

"Rare spices from the west!" 

Dirty children of several species ran by, and I sidestepped to avoid the last one. That was another thing, I found myself thinking. Children. I should have heirs, but... 

...it's an uncertain thing. 

And I must never let them know I am that, about anything. 

"Exotic fruits from the east!" 

"Fortunes! Have your fortune told!" 

I glanced at the woman who had shouted about fortunes. She was old, dull of color, and wearing strange robes. 

A Winter is not uncertain. 

"See into your future! Would you not like to know them as you'll marry? How to disarm your enemies?" 

I tried to avoid her gaze, but the crowd made it necessary to pass by her stall. 

"How to become a queen?" 

I stopped cold, and looked down at her before I could stop myself. 

"Aye, I thought that might draw your eye. You can hide your face, but me, I can see it and much more." The woman smirked. 

"Give me one good reason not to--" 

"My apologies, I thought m'lady would like some help with her quest. A little knowledge goes a long way, you know." 

The woman got off her stool, and gestured into the little tent behind her stall. 

"You could poison me," I said, "I am not risking--" 

"If I wanted to poison m'lady I would have done it already." 

I glanced around, and then at my watch. There was at least an hour until I had to be at that meeting, so I could spare a few minutes for this woman. It would lend credence to my cover, if I partook in a minor distraction. 

If I indulged my curiosity. 

I sat down on a rickety chair, in front of an equally rickety table, and drew out a credit chit of small value. 

"How shall you do it?" I asked her. "Do you read by palm, by blood, or by card?" 

"Was always good at the blood," the old woman said, as she took the credit chit, "But you get diseases doing that, and I like not spending money being ill when I could be eating." 

"Then palm? Or card, then?" 

"I didn't say I wouldn't do blood, just that I didn't like to. I think you'll need all the help you can get, if you take that route, though." 

"Is that so?" 

I took out another chit, this time of a higher value. 

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you. Let me start with the cards, first, though." 

The woman drew out a deck of cards, and handed it to me. "Shuffle them, and then draw only three," she said, "To keep things small and simple." 

"Why me?" 

"It is a reading of your future, it stands to reason that you should put your own energy into this. Elsewise, it may pick up on my future--and I already know what that shall be." 

"A life of parting fools from their money?" I asked, as I began to shuffle the cards. 

"Something like that." 

The woman laughed. I took a minute or two to shuffle, and then lay three cards facedown before handing the rest of the deck back to her. 

She put the deck aside, and turned over my first card. 

"The seventh staff," she said. "See the one shown, he holds a weapon, but many more are being brandished against him." 

I nodded. 

"The fight is fierce, but he struggles, and holds his position. He is not safe, but he does not lose ground. Perhaps it is the same for you." 

Perhaps a sign that my fight will take much time, but that I can maintain it for that time. 

The woman then turned over the second card. 

"The blade queen," she said, "And what we, in my line of work, call a face card. I presume she either represents you, or someone you know--or will know. See her, she reaches out in friendship, but keeps her blade, her protection, close at hand. She is wary, and does not easily trust, but she reaches out nonetheless. Necessity? Hope? That interpretation is up to you." 

"It clearly represents me. I need allies, as any lone person does, but I must be guarded. That much is obvious." 

"And now for your last." 

The card was turned over, and my chest tightened. 

"The Spire," the woman said, "A strong building, with many fortifications, but it is built upon sand, and its bad foundation has caused it to be beset with calamities. Fire, flood, storm--all present, in some form or another." 

If it were a certain, true thing, it would mean that I should take care where I set my place of ruling. Or reasoning. 

These cards, though, they are unreliable. Any card could mean anything to anyone. The Spire can mean disaster, yes, but it could mean that to anyone in my life. Perhaps even the King's life. 

And the Queen. Yes, that was me, regal and wary, seated in power. Safe, but always cautious. 

"Now for the blood," the woman said. 

She took the cards, and shoved them with the others into a little box, and tucked a piece of white silk around it before reaching into her sleeve. The knife appeared quickly in her hands, and she gave it a quick going over with her sleeve before handing it over. Then she reached for a box to the side, and drew a slip of paper from it. 

" _You_ are worried about disease?" 

"Do you want it done, or don't you?" 

I took the knife and eyed it with suspicion. 

"Perhaps one day you could learn. When you have the time." She looked at the knife, and then the paper. "Be sure the knife comes away red with your blood. Hold your hand over the paper as it flows, and I will do the same." 

"I thought--" 

"--that I would taste of the blood? That is for the mammals." 

"And the paper?" 

"Blood on my table makes for unhappy customers. Now. Cut." 

I took a deep breath, and began to make a cut along the joint of my thumb, then brought the knife back up as the blood began to well up. Once the knife-edge was stained, the woman gestured to me to hand it back, which I did. 

As she drew the knife over the same hand, and the same place, as I had, I took a napkin from my pack and held it to my palm. 

And then I waited. 

"I could give you some speech about feeling your blood and your life in my veins, but that will only bore you," she said, after some minutes of silence, "I could tell you what I see, but too much and...well, you know how fortunes go in books, don't you?" 

Didn't we all. 

"Then what will you give me?" 

"Four questions regarding anything you wish." 

I was silent for a moment, and tried to think. If she spoke true--that was it. I had to be sure, first. 

"What is the last thing my father told me?" 

The woman sat back, sat straight, and then answered, "I've never lived the life you've chosen, so I can give you no advice but caution." 

So she was telling the truth, then. I can still see my father as he was then. He warned me against the road I was taking, but let me go anyway. 

"Will the King die before his time?" 

It was out before I could stop it. 

"Oh, certainly." 

"Then I will be Queen?" 

"No," the woman replied, glancing past me. "Your heirs, perhaps, but never you." 

"But how--" 

"This is your last question," she said, holding up one finger. "Use it wisely." 

I took a moment to think. I was to have heirs, that much was clear, but if I was not to be Queen, then... 

It took a few minutes of deep thought for me to finally think what I would ask. 

"Will I live to see my heirs sit the throne?" 

"That will depend entirely on you," the woman said. 

Heirs, not a queen... 

...not a queen... 

No, no, I would be Queen. I _will_ be Queen. 

I got up, muttered a quiet thank you to the woman, and quickly left. 

There was business to attend to, after all, and I didn't hurry, I would certainly be late. 

A solid foundation, the death of the king... 

...I have so much to think about.


	5. Lessons Still To Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You join Winter at a performance, and learn a little more.

### Lessons Still To Learn

*You* 

"The theater?" 

"I hope that's not displeasure I hear, my dear," Winter said. 

"No, no, of course not. I've just never been to one." 

"This one will be rather exciting," he said, "And historical, too." 

"Oh, will there be any battles in it?" 

"Not too many battles. It focuses more on the aftermath of them. They'll hand us a program when we get there. Oh, and it's rather a long show at a very nice theater, so we'll be getting an eight-course dinner while we're there." 

"Dinner and a show," you replied, "That sounds like a good evening to me. Do you know anyone who will be there?" 

"Lord Hail usually has the table closest to mine, so very likely he will be the one we'll hear the most from. Others might join our table, but it depends on how crowded the tables are in general...and how nicely they ask to share my space." 

"Lord Hail," you groaned, "Is this the same Lord Hail with three mistresses among his servants, and a courtesan who dotes on him?" 

"The very same," Winter replied, with a laugh. 

"How does his husband feel about this?" 

"His husband could not possibly care less. He's asexual, and did his duty only enough to give Hail four children--and even that was too much sex for his liking. " 

"Odd that he would marry someone like that," you said, "But I suppose it was done for prestige, or it was arranged." 

"Both, in fact. But come now, enough talk about Hail's family--start getting ready. I want you to look perfect when we arrive." 

* * *

_The Rise And Fall Of The Pirate King_ , the program read, _A Drama In Five Acts_

"The End of the War, First Act." 

You read it quietly, nibbling at a bit of what the waiter had called "tuna crostini", as a narrator stepped out from behind the curtain, which remained closed. 

He read off the prologue, and you listened closely. 

"The Great War that decimated the population of Arcos concluded, Prince Breeze, the third son of King Blizzard, returned home with his father's body. His ship flanked by not only his own forces, but also a slew of the pirate Chilled's, who gave his aid in the war in exchange for exoneration." 

Then he went behind the curtain, and a few seconds later, they opened. 

"The pirate wants to see you, Prince Breeze," was the first line, given by an Arcosian in armor. 

"Quick to claim his reward, isn't he?" the actor playing Breeze replied. 

"A pirate is always wary of promised things. He says it will not be long." 

"Very well, admit him." 

The one playing Chilled came in, half the size of the one playing Breeze, but twice as loud in voice and personality. 

"Shameful of you to greet your savior like this," he said. 

"It is shameful of you not to bow to your future king," replied the soldier on stage. 

"I could say the same to you." 

Then there was a flurry of movement. A brief fight ensued, and there was a bright flash of light-- 

\--and when everyone was able to look back at the stage, only the actor in Chilled's clothes, and his guards, remained standing. 

"Set a course for Arcos," the Chilled said, "I want to survey what I've won." 

The narrator appeared again once the curtains closed, amid 

"How long ago did this happen?" you whispered to Winter. 

"His grace's mother is the great-great granddaughter of the same King Blizzard mentioned here. To put it in perspective...this happened before even my time." 

There were a few more scenes, intense battle and invasion, and the murder of three more princes. By the time the soup arrived (some kind of vegetable consomme, you were told), Chilled was meeting with the last remaining prince. 

"Your kingdom is mine, Prince Snow." 

"I have been getting constant updates of your slaughter since you entered the capital," Snow replied quietly. "Why did you do this? You could have had great reward for your service to the crown, and this is what you choose to do?" 

"Why should I take only a single serving when I can have the whole beast?" came Chilled's replied, "Why should I serve the crown, when I can wear it?" 

"And you are here to kill me, too? Is that it?" 

"As a matter of fact, no. I am a conqueror now, but I'm not a stupid one. I have an offer to make you." 

"And if I don't accept it?" the one playing Snow sat, quietly composed. 

"Then you die like the rest." 

There was a pause as a soldier brought forward a shiny silver cuff with an orange gemstone attached to it. 

"Marry me," said Chilled, "Or I end your line altogether." 

Snow sat in silence for a few seconds before saying, "Alright. I'll marry you." 

The cuff was fixed to his wrist, and the scene ended. 

The narrator appeared again. 

"There was peace, again, in the kingdom of Arcos, and the fleet of the newly crowned King Chilled became the start of a new army, the king of a new dynasty. Any resistance to the reign was snuffed out..." 

"So savage," you said quietly, "Brilliant, but savage." 

"Chilled was never one to be satisfied with what he had," Winter said, "My grandfather often told me that he was always reaching for more, and while that helped the kingdom prosper for a while..." 

"An empire too big is in danger?" 

"Keep watching," he said quietly. 

Just before the start of the third act, the appetizer and salad arrived. The former was mushrooms stuffed with some kind of crumbly green pepper, and shortly afterward, a seaweed salad as well. You ate eagerly, and kept your eyes on the stage. 

"We like to learn from the past," Winter said, in between bites of his own food, "So that we do not repeat it." 

"Is that why you brought me here? So I'd learn a lesson?" 

"Perhaps." 

"And what is my lesson?" 

"I'll tell you by the end, if you haven't figured it out by then." 

It went on. Chilled marrying Prince Snow, being crowned King. His pirate army, settling in to wealth and comfort. 

There was a short intermission here, and the main course was brought out as it was ending--a large eight-fin tuna fillet in a savory sauce, with a side of the same tuna's roe in sushi rolls. Eight of them, to be precise. 

"I've never eaten fish so much in my life," you said to Winter. 

"We eat a lot of fish," he laughed in reply. "If you do not like one, we always have another to try." 

When the next act began, Snow was holding what appeared to be an infant child, bundled in blankets. 

"Your father is a thief," he said to the bundle, "I will never stop telling you that, even if I must do it in dark corners. I'll make him pay for what he's done." 

On it went again. Chilled was portrayed as a good father--Winter confirmed that he was always said to be such--and had several scenes showing his son how to fight in what he called "the pirate's way." 

"Fighting dirty doesn't matter, so long as you win," he kept saying. "Remember that. If you win, how you got there won't matter." 

There was murmuring at that line, but the audience was otherwise quiet. 

"Papa," said Chilled's son onstage, "Will I be King?" 

"You certainly will, Berg," came the reply, "The greatest King there ever was." 

"What if someone tries to take the kingdom from me, papa?" 

"That's what you have me for. No one will take anything from you, so long as I am here." 

Berg grew quickly in the next few scenes, most of which had to do with some lesson Chilled was teaching, or something Snow was whispering in his ear. 

Chilled's scenes were all affection, camaraderie, and battle instruction. Snow's were no less affectionate, but all the time whispered vengeance, always vengeance. A daughter was born, but this child appeared mainly in the background, and had no speaking parts. 

"The poor boy," you said quietly. "Berg, I mean. Leading on one side and vengeance on the other. And his father, keeping such company..." 

"Berg handled it well." 

The palate cleanser, a lemon sorbet, arrived, and as the next scene with Chilled started, you began to slowly eat. 

"I'm heading eastward," Chilled said to Berg, "I'm leaving you in command until I return. I've not heard from my men whom I sent after Planet Plant, and I intend to see myself what is going on." 

"Father, just send a group of soldiers. It could be that their communicator is down. You don't need to go yourself." 

"Every blackout is an emergency," Chilled replied, "You should remember that. If they cannot speak to you, you treat it as if the worst has happened. I expect to be back soon." 

"Let me go with you," Berg said, after a small silence. "If something is truly wrong, and--may I be wrong here--you're hurt, you want someone reliable to raise the alarm. Those soldiers you keep are barely literate and a bad message is worse than none at all." 

"A smart idea." 

The next scene... 

There were natives, and a tall man--a mammal!--with dark hair. 

"A saiyan?" 

Winter signalled for you to remain quiet, and you did. 

The man was standing with some apparent natives, and when Chilled appeared, a fight commenced. After a few blows were thrown, the man stepped back. 

And his hair turned blond. 

You stiffened. Something about this was--no, you had to wait. Winter was not of a mind to answer questions right now. 

"I'm not going to let you get away with this!" the man finally cried out. He struck again and again at Chilled, who dodged several blows, but failed to dodge several more. His soldiers were taken down, and finally, he fell to the saiyan's attacks. 

Dessert came in the form of a large tray of berry tarts, which you barely paid any attention to. The next scene began, and you ate them in quick succession. 

"The saiyan..." 

Chilled was on a regeneration bed, gasping out lines, with his son, a doctor, and several soldiers close at hand. 

"Father, what happened to you?" 

"The saiyan...blond hair...fought like a demon..." 

"What is a saiyan, father? What did he...?" 

"Tell your sister...your father..." Chilled said, "I...I won this kingdom, and I won't have that...thing take it..." 

"Rest, father, please. We'll handle it." 

There was a small smile from Chilled, and he lay his head back in apparent peace. 

Berg looked to the doctor. "Will he live?" 

"Barely, but yes," came the reply, "His injuries are life-threatening, but we got him here in time to save him. We should leave this orbit promptly, however, to ensure he stays that way." 

Berg looked down at Chilled's face, and then looked aside. "Where is the power source in this regeneration bed?" 

"Here, my prince." 

The doctor pointed to a flashy-looking bundle of lights and machinery at the head of the bed. 

"I see." 

Berg brought his fist squarely into the middle of the machinery. Alarms began to go off, alerts began to sound... 

Then he looked to the soldiers. 

"You will say nothing of this," he said in a voice as cold as ice, "You will tell them my father died of his wounds." 

"You murdered the King!" 

One soldier stepped forward, but the other stopped him. 

"My father was among those slaughtered when this... _king_...began his conquest," said the other soldier, "I say we tell them what the prince suggests." 

"But he--" 

"I murdered a murderer," Berg said. "He was a good father, but a terrible man." 

Then he looked at the doctor. 

"I would like my head to stay where it is," he said shakily, "I'll say whatever you want me to say. Please, I--" 

"As long as you keep it that way." Berg turned look out, and above the audience. "I am not my father, and I will not reign like him." 

Applause. 

From all sides. You soon joined in it, and the actors, all of them, took it in turns to come out for curtain calls. 

"That was brilliant," you said to Winter, "Absolutely brilliant. If only Planet Vegeta had had history preserved in such a way." 

"In time, perhaps." Winter gave a small smile. "Have you figured out the lesson here?" 

"I'm afraid not. I was a bit entranced by the show," you said. "Would you mind telling me?" 

Winter took a sip of wine, and then went on, in a tone more serious. "Your lesson is this. Not every king deserves to sit the throne."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood music for the latter half of this "play" came from the song Mordred's Lullaby. Give it a listen sometime. :)


	6. The Deep Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the plans in the world to act on, and the King's only command to you is to stay on your back.

### The Deep Breath

*The Spying Knight* 

"You are certain?" 

The knight looked up at the console screen and nodded. "Yes. She's to marry him soon, likely within the month." 

"To this man." The voice was ice cold, but not disbelieving. 

"I asked her whether this was wise or not, but she told me that my job was to make sure she remained alive, not to judge her choices." 

There was a sigh. 

"Don't marry a pirate, I told her. Marry a shipmaker, a businessman, someone with standing in the galaxy. Anyone, I said, anyone but a pirate. They can't be trusted." 

"He has wealth, and pull in many ways," the knight said, "If...illegally so. And, of course, what pirate would not want to be a king?" 

"One that has any sense. I have known many pirates who have chased 'a better life', but none daft enough to attempt to follow in Chilled's footsteps." 

The knight looked away. "I said as much, once I was alone with Lady Perma. But she only told me what I've already told you." 

"Keep an eye on it for me. I'll deal with it in my own time, but for now, merely do your duty to her." 

And then the call ended. 

* * *

*You* 

On the first day of July, you woke with Winter's hands settled firmly on your breasts. 

"What a way to wake up," you laughed. 

"You smell wonderful, do you know that?" he asked, "No better thing to do so with." 

"It gets stronger, you know. This is just the first day, it takes about a week for things to move in properly, as it were." 

"I'll never get anything done at this rate." Winter curled closer, and one hand drifted southward, down over your belly. 

"Remember what the doctors said. Once a day, at most. And that made them half-cry as it was." 

"The doctors can sod off," Winter replied. 

There was a growl in your ear a moment later. 

"Damp already?" 

"If you do this now, we--" you groaned as he stroked over that spot that made your knees weak. "--we can't tonight." 

"Of course we can. I'll just have to be slower about it," came the whisper, "We have a month, and I intend to make good use of the half-hour we have before the servants show their faces." 

And make use of it he did. 

* * *

After parting from him at breakfast, you saw Winter again at lunch time. You entered the dining room, and noted him looking over a datapad. 

"Work?" you asked, gesturing at it. 

"I suppose you could put it that way," he replied. "It's...word about my daughter." 

"What does it say?" 

"She's to wed, apparently. My source tells me that she has secured extra funds, ships, and an offer of marriage." 

"From who? What Arcosian would marry a traitor styling herself Queen?" 

"A pirate," Winter spat the words out like venom, "A _pirate_. I thought her a fool for betraying the king in the manner that she did, and this only makes it worse. How could she be so stupid?" 

"Stupid, my lord?" 

"The people had a pirate king once. They will not want to see that again--they would sooner murder him in his bed." 

"She could find no one else to wed?" 

"Perhaps it was the price he asked," Winter mused, "Shiver has a small fleet, but a deadly one." 

"Shiver..." you said, thinking, "...I know you've mentioned him to me before, but there have been so many names to keep track of..." 

"Shiver the Strangler, second of his name. He was taught a particularly gruesome means of execution by his father--also a pirate--and while he does well, he has never quite reached the level that my daughter seems to be offering him." 

"Will you be able to stop this union?" you asked, watching his face. It was strange, to see the rage in his face. Such a stark contrast to the calm demeanor he was usually graced with. 

"No. And even if I could, that would accomplish very little. The best course of action now, I believe, is to let it proceed and turn it to my advantage if I possibly can." 

"And if she...has children with him?" 

The look of fury deepened. 

"My apologies," you said quickly, "It is not my business." 

"No," Winter replied, and--curious!--his bubble of anger seemed suddenly popped, despite the fact that you had clearly asked a question too close to home. "It is not." 

When you looked away, you felt his hand move over your own. 

"Concern yourself," he spoke in his usual gentle tone, "More with the idea of our children, than of hers." 

It prompted a smile, in spite of everything. 

"And as far as the pirate goes, I have ways of dealing with him." 

With that Winter turned the conversation to the meal at hand; he allowed no deviation, and the pleasantries returned in full. 

Still, it was easy to wonder about that fury, and how quickly he seemed able to mask it. 

What else could he mask? 

* * *

*The King* 

So many things to take care of these days...not least of all, tending to my little (y/n). 

It was late afternoon, and she seemed flushed. 

"The old man has kept you busy," I said with a slight grin. 

"He is..." she tilted her head, "...eager, yes. The heir you requested me to bear is no doubt going to be on its way soon." 

"Have you ever been pregnant before?" 

"No. I wouldn't let that happen, not while I was living...as I was." 

"It should be relatively easy," I said, "Simply do as the doctors tell you, take the vitamins they shove at you, and put up with the cooing and jealousy of any ladies in the vicinity." 

"Something I am well used to by now," she replied. There was a brief pause, and then she went on, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" 

"I presume he has told you about Perma's situation." 

"Did you want me to make a journey out to see her? Would be rather difficult in this time." 

"No, no," I replied, "I've got something in the works on that head. And besides, you have more...important work to do." 

"I'm not sure I'd call spreading my legs important, overall." 

I let the silence after that linger, and then spoke up again. "But back to the subject at hand. If that pirate comes within your husband's territory, you are not to put him out of the way." 

"I thought you would want such a man removed. Making sure to dispose of those who ally themselves with your enemies--" 

"As I said about Perma...I have something in the works. For both of them. Do not attempt to track him in any way; I have someone on that already." 

"As you command, your grace." 

She lowered her gaze. 

I said my goodbyes, and then the call ended. 

* * *

*The Strangler* 

The lord in question had made it very clear that this enterprise would be profitable, on quite a large scale. It was nothing new--many had given him tip-offs, or bribes, to go and 'visit' rivals' home planets, but the sums offered in this case were bordering on the obscene. For what he was being offered... 

Well, that would fix a lot of problems. Not that he had many to begin with. 

"You are a careful man," said the console screen when he sat down. 

"I was told this was a meeting," came the angry reply, "Face to face, was the impression--" 

"Your impression was wrong. Face to face is too dangerous. You know that, and I know that." 

"For the sums involved, I usually make it a point to consult in the flesh." 

"And give the Strangler the chance to show me the meaning of his name? No thank you." 

"You lords are all alike," Shiver said, "You're all paranoid as hell." 

"Says the man with twelve ships hovering about during this call." 

"So you know how many ships I have around? Well--it doesn't matter. Let's get down to business--what do you want?" Shiver crossed his arms. 

"I want to make sure, to put it bluntly, that Lady Perma does not get what she wants." 

"Why now, huh? I've been on good terms with her for a long time. Why do you care if I wed her? Maybe--Maybe you want to have a go at her, is that it?" 

He couldn't even _see_ whoever it was. But that didn't matter. It was probably some lord or the other, trying to get a cut of the failing lady before she fell completely. 

"I can't say I care for the wench; I care for the gold she's offering." 

"I'm sure the potential for a crown is making you eager as well." 

"I am already a king. When I set foot on the docking bay, many are they who give a bow in some way or another." 

"If you do not want the crown, then why offer marriage to one who would see herself queen?" 

Shiver sat back, smirking, and answered, "It seemed profitable at the time." 

That, his expression seemed to say, is all I'll be telling you. But he did finally speak. 

"What is it, exactly, you want me to do?"


	7. Agency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold brings news and makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're regular-sized glasses, and Cold is far from regular sized. Also, this chapter got super big so I'm splitting it in two.

### Agency

*The Lord* 

"It is a great honor to have you visit us again," Winter gave a nod to Cold, who sat on the other side of the desk, and then looked to a servant in the corner. "Bring us two more bottles of wine. Red." 

"Frost-Gilded or Glacier Born?" the servant asked, looking at Cold. "If it please your highness, those are the two best reds in our cellars." 

Cold gave a smile, and said, "Frost-Gilded. I've not had it in some time." 

Then he looked back at you, with the same smile. "I've heard reports that your eager husband has put a child in you. Is that so?" 

"It is, your highness," you nodded, "The doctor tells me I am thirteen or fourteen weeks along." 

"I can tell from the shape of your stomach," Cold's amiable expression deepened into pleasure. "Barely, of course, but you are beginning to round." 

"And he also tells us that I need a good deal of rest because of the strain I put myself under," Winter added quickly. 

You met Cold's eyes, and they stayed on you as he spoke. 

"But you did it, Lord Winter. You risked your life, but you completed your mission." 

"It was hardly a mission." 

"Nevertheless, it is good," Cold said, "News, that is." 

"As much as we enjoy the pleasure of your company, you cannot merely have come to us with your congratulations on the conception of an heir," Winter said, "I doubt the King has the luxury of making many social calls that do not involve a visit to the Ivory Palace." 

The servant reappeared, with two bottles of Frost-Gilded, as well as two glasses. He poured out some into the glasses, and then stood aside. 

Cold took his glass, breathed deep the scent of the wine, and had a long sip from the cup. "I came to bring you more news of your daughter." 

"News that I already have, my lord." 

A look of surprise crossed Cold's face. But he wiped it away, and a moment later said, "I was aware. I merely wanted to be sure that we both heard the same story." 

"Tell me your side, then." Winter took a small sip from his glass. 

Cold took one as well, all but finishing the glass--which was refilled a few moments later. 

"A report has reached me that your daughter, also, is pregnant," Cold said, "The engagement was hasty, and the wedding even more so. The pirate was eager, it seems, as eager as you. I don't need to remind you what this could mean for you or your house." 

"Yet here you are." 

"Here I am indeed. I've decided to give you further protection, in light of that. I merely thought that you would like to be told." 

"And from whom will this protection come?" 

"Your wife's...colleagues," Cold said, momentarily looking at Winter. He finished the second glasses. "I didn't ask for your permission or tell you who they are for a reason, before you ask. If you do not know, then your enemies do not know." 

"And what of your enemies, my lord?" Winter asked. "Suppose one of these assassins--" 

"They serve the King, and the King has given them an order. They will not disobey me." 

His eyes shifted to you. 

"Will they?" 

* * *

*You* 

It was late in the evening, after Winter had gone to bed, when you were finally able to get a bath. He'd insisted that you come to bed with him, but you had insisted back that your back ached terribly, and needed a good warm soak. The water had been drawn, and you were about to get into it. 

When the servant headed after you, you shook your head. "I can handle it." 

"But my lady--" 

"You've had a long day," you said, giving him a small smile, "And I imagine that your lovely little son and daughters would like to see you before dawn." 

"If Lord Winter finds out that I left before my time..." 

"If he finds out, I will tell him I didn't want someone with a cock staring at my naked body," you gave him a smile. "No, but you are a woman. I couldn't say that." 

The servant stared. 

"I'm sorry, did I give offense?" you asked, "I didn't mean it." 

You let out a long, satisfied breath as you settled into the tub. One of the larger tubs you'd ever seen, more like an inground pool than a tub. Winter had told you once that entire households used to bathe together, creating the need for larger tubs. It was not so any longer, but still the practice of building to this size remained. 

"No, it's just..." she gave a small smile, "...thank you for saying 'you are a woman' and not 'you identify as a woman.'" 

"Do many take issue with that?" 

"I am...taller than most," she said, "My body is, perhaps, more inclined to the male gender. I felt some pressure, growing up...but the armors of a soldier, I found repulsive. I might never wear a beautiful gown, but it is gowns I want. Not all the time. I'm female favoring, of course but..." 

"I could give you one," you replied with a smile. "A pretty gown, I mean." 

"I would not ask that of a lady so far above me." 

"What do you want, then?" You moved down to a lower seat in the corner. The delightful heat of the water was up to your neck now, and you could only barely see over the "tub's" rim. 

"I want what I've been given," she said, "A chance to serve." 

"And whom do you serve?" 

"The King." 

A voice from the door. You looked up, and the servant was gone, replaced with someone else. 

The light was low, and as the figure approached, you took a deep breath. 

"Your grace," you said quietly. 

"Siberius, actually." 

He came closer, and you saw his biogem. 

Dark aqua-blue, like the man at the masquerade. 

The man who had been to your "father's" shop. 

"I'm sure you mean 'both'," you said. "You think I hadn't figured out who it was that gave me that information at the masquerade?" 

Cold stood at the top of the small flight of steps leading into the bathtub. "I gave you far more than information that night." 

"Why are you here? My husband is asleep not fifty feet away, and you--" 

"And here I stand." Cold smirked, and stepped down into the bath. "I imagine it must have been very difficult for you in July. You had to be so careful...careful not to get him too excited at any one point, careful not to get him off too quickly." 

"He always made sure I was pleased," you said quietly. 

"Before you got him off. Has he ever been able to fuck you, properly? To completion?" 

You stayed quiet. 

"...no? You poor thing. You deserve a better lover." 

"I am married now, your grace." 

"And pregnant," Cold said, approaching you. This form was taller than you, but not like his usual one. "If that's what you're worried about." 

He now stood before you, and pulled you into an embrace. Then he pulled back and lay a hand over the tiny bump of your stomach. 

"Why now?" you asked, looking away from the expression of pure pleasure on his face. "You have others. You--" 

"My wife may think you belong to her, and your husband might make the same claim," Cold said, "But I believe it was I who saved you from the former, and gave you to the latter." 

"He'll find out. He won't be happy." 

Cold lifted your chin. "He is loyal, and you are nothing more to him than an incubator. No matter what lies he tells you, do not forget that. _All he wants from you is children_." 

"You'd still be--taking something that's his. People will say that the baby is--" 

"They'll say no such thing, even if they find out. Your husband could've fucked himself into an early grave. Everyone knows that's his baby in you." 

"In his own home, your grace. You would do this in his own home, while he sleeps?" 

"He had to be gentle, didn't he," Cold whispered before slipping a hand into your hair and pulling your head back. "So gentle, so slow, so _boring_." 

You looked up at him, and for a moment, he looked down at you. 

But only for a moment. 

He turned you over, barely giving you enough time to steady yourself before pressing his everted cock to your entrance and pushing forward. 

"I'm so glad we came to an agreement," he whispered, leaning over and slipping his hand back over your gut. "Now hold on. It has been a while since anyone was able to put any effort into you." 

* * *

For an hour, Cold fucked you that way and that way only, seemingly intent on "giving you what your husband couldn't" as he put it. One time, a second, a third...but when he got to his own second, he finally relaxed. 

He held you closely, possessively. 

And then he left. 

In silence you washed yourself, and not until the water began to go cold did you leave it and head to bed. 

You got into bed, curled up to Winter, and shut your eyes.


	8. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the King has his weakness, Winter says...

### The Game

"Did you have a choice?" 

"What?" 

Winter had had you summoned to his conference room three or four days later, and that seat on the other side of his desk--it was not very comfortable. You shifted uneasily in it. 

"When he came to you, did you have a choice?" 

"How did you--?" 

"I know what goes on in my home, my lady," Winter said calmly, "I am sure the King thinks I am a weak old man. A man who can't protect what is his. A man who sleeps more than he should. In truth, I sleep very lightly. The slightest sound, and..." 

You looked away. 

"I ask again--did you have a choice?" 

"I have never had a choice," you said, turning back to him. "Not with him." 

"And what did he say?" Winter asked, "I'm sure he had some justification." 

"You were loyal, and that it would not matter." 

"And why would it not matter?" 

"I believe the phrase 'incubator' was used." 

Winter held your gaze for nearly a minute, but it felt like so much longer. 

"And what is it you would like to get out of this?" he asked, venom seeping into his tone, "The King has given you little agency of your own...and he has given me even less. The man thinks that he can give me a wife--a common, lowborn wife--and fuck her as he pleases simply because he was the one to give her in the first place." 

"You have no idea how lowborn I am," you said quietly. "There's common, there's lowborn, and then there is where I come from." 

There was silence. A long, uncomfortable silence. 

"Will I be sleeping in a different room now?" you asked afterward. 

"What do you want, exactly?" Winter asked quickly. "If you want to remain the King's hole, then you are welcome to do so. But I will put no more children in you." 

When had he ever been so hard-faced and toned as now? 

Perhaps this is what it took. 

"All I want," you said, gulping ever so slightly to calm the sudden pit in your stomach, "Is some small corner of the world to call my own, without strings attached." 

You started to get up. That look in his eyes, narrowed--you had never seen it before, not with him. 

"I have not given you permission to leave." 

You settled back. 

"You will tell me everything," Winter said suddenly, "And I do mean everything. I want to hear about what hole he dragged you out of, what means he used to 'persuade' you into his service, everything." 

"Or?" 

"Or I tell the king that you made an attempt on my life. He will believe me, whatever he has asked of you. Maybe he wouldn't kill you, but you would enjoy very little for the rest of your life. And the child, obviously...you would have nothing to do with." 

There was a brief pause. You looked up, and then began to speak. 

You told him everything. Yuki, Frieza, Cold, your training both on planet Vegeta and Arcos. 

There was an expectation of anger. Surely he would shout, or get angry, tell you to leave until he had figured it out. Said you were a whore and he should never have stuck it in you. 

But he didn't. 

"Thank you. I think this is the first honest conversation I have had in a very long time." Winter said. 

You nodded. 

"You must understand my position," he went on, "I know the King did not merely send you into my household as a guard. He wanted to know from where the treachery was coming. But my daughter was discovered--and yet, you remained here." 

"He says, because your daughter may try to kill you. Or have you killed, rather." 

"I am in my ninth century, my dear. The king is in his third. I have had six hundred years' more life experience--and twice the respect from the people that he does. Why do you think he suggested you wed me?" 

"...to reduce that respect?" 

"Not only that. Also to placate me with a set of breasts and a warm place to spend the night. A place to spend the night that couldn't say no." 

"It may have started that way, my lord," you said, "But it is far from the truth now. You--you give me a consideration that the others never have." 

"What do you want, truly?" he asked again. "I need allies, you see." 

"What do _you_ want, my lord? I've already told you my end of that." 

"So you have." There was a sigh. "I do not want what the King fears I do. Being King is neither for the faint of heart, nor the elderly. I support him because the other options are undesirable." 

"His sons?" 

There was a nod. "And neither is my daughter a desirable option." 

He paused for a short period before laying his hand on the desk, palm upward. 

"If I can deflect the King's attentions, would that make you happy?" 

You reached up, and took his hand. "Yes. It would. To be in his bed is to be a warm hole with a pretty wrapper. The same with any of them. You...well, I do not know your mind. But I know that when I am in _your_ bed, I feel valued. You don't fuck, you make love." 

"I try." 

"How do you plan to do it?" you asked. "The King has such a large variety of women about, and his appetite is famously extreme. Surely no one person could satisfy him." 

"Believe it or not," Winter replied, "Even the King has his weaknesses." 

It was then that a servant entered the room with a large tray of lunch foods, and set it before Winter. Finger foods, all of them--fruits, deli meats wrapped in cheese, and small cakes. 

"I thought we might have a lunch date," Winter said, looking at the servant, and then at you. "As it happens, I have already known about your problem for some time." 

"And what is your solution?" 

"I believe that you need a hobby. Some way to develop yourself in the eyes of your fellow nobles." He nibbled carefully at a handful of grapes. "Something to show them you are cultured...and something to keep you safely occupied indoors." 

"I am already learning all that I can. The language, the operas--" 

"Yes," Winter cut in, "I was more thinking of arts you make with your own hands." 

"Me?" 

"Of course you, who else would I mean?" he asked. "I've already secured a tutor for you." 

"Well...if you think this will be helpful," you said quietly, "I hope you're right." 

"I know I am. Now, they'll be here in a few days. I expect you'll get on very well." 

* * *

You were just finished breakfast when the tutor entered the room. A few supplies were brought in after them, but they were set aside. 

This tutor was a soft, almost pastel blue that had dulled only a little, and the gems were a white that put you in mind of Winter. 

"It's good to meet you--" you said, standing to extend your hand. 

"Samuia," came the soft reply, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well."


End file.
